Remember Him
by ChickenKID
Summary: Luhan terdiam disana, mengingat namja yang sangat ia cintai. Yaoi / HunHan / NC 21


**HunHan Couple**

Author : ChickenKID

Title : Remember Him

Cast : Oh Sehun & Luhan

Rate : M

Genre : Sadness, Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : YAOI,,,TYPO(S) (BOY X BOY=LOVE),,, NC 21

(Ini FF NC HunHan saya yang pertama, mudah-mudahan hot ya#Plak hahahaha XD, yah mau gimanapun ini kan pengalaman kedua saya bikin FF NC,, mudah-mudahan ada kemajuan ya.. AAmiiin XD,, oh ya cuman mau ngasih tahu, disini full Luhan POV)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..

SAYA ANTI PLAGIATOR...

Ok chingudeul Happy Reading

**Remember Him**

Luhan POV

Hari ini gelap sekali, langit mendung sama seperti hatiku yang memang mendung. Disini, di taman ini adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan dengan dia, namja yang aku cintai lebih dari siapapun. Ya, dia namja dan akupun namja, tapi kami menjalani hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman, dia adalah namjachinguku. Oh Sehun namanya, namja tampan yang penuh dengan kelembutan, namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

Langit yang mendung kini mulai hujan, sama sepertiku yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang tak sanggup ku bendung lagi. Kenapa aku menangis? Karena dia telah meninggalkanku, Sehun telah meninggalkanku. Dia jahat, benar-benar jahat, kenapa ini semua terjadi begitu cepat? Aku juga tak tahu mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku. Sepertinya ini takdir Tuhan yang memang tak merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun, jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, aku lebih memilih tidak menjalani hubungan dengannya daripada aku harus kehilangan dia untuk selama-lamanya, dan jika aku tahu jadinya seperti ini lebih baik aku yang menghilang dari dunia ini daripada aku hidup tanpa adanya dia. Aku tak sanggup, benar-benar tak sanggup menghadapi ini semua.

Flashback

"Haah" aku menghela nafas setelah sampai di taman.

"Aigoo, ini kan baru jam 9, padahal waktu bertemu itu jam 9.30, kenapa aku datang awal seperti ini sih? Xi Luhan kau terlalu senang ketika Sehun mengajakmu berkencan, makanya jadiseperti ini. Kau terlalu bersemangat¸ jadi harus menunggu lama, apa pakaianku tidak aneh ya? Yah semoga Sehun suka" gumamku setelah duduk di bangku taman. Yah hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan berkencan dengan namjachinguku. Aku terlalu senang dan terlalu bersemangat sehingga datang lebih awal, maka dari itu sekarang aku harus menunggu lama, tapi tak apa, karena yang aku tunggu adalah orang yang aku cinta.

"Kekeke" aku sedikit terkekeh saat menyadari tingkah lakuku yang sedang dilanda cinta ini.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, dilihatlah jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 9.30, ok sepertinya sudah waktunya. Dan benar saja tidak lama setelah itu Sehun datang menghampiriku.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, ani, baru saja aku datang" jawabku bohong, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku telah menunggunya dari setengah jam yang lalu kan, malu sekali jika ia tahu aku terlalu senang dan bersemangat saat ia ajak berkencan.

"Yasudah ayo pergi" ajaknya.  
"Mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

"Taman bermain" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku pergi.

Setelah sampai di taman bermain kami menaiki berbagai macam wahana, tapi tentu saja bukan yang ekstrim-ekstrim karena aku ini takut ketinggian. Sehun tahu hal itu, makannya ia hanya mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak ada hungannya dengan ketinggian, walaupun itu membuat kami berdua sedikit menaiki wahananya.

Setelah puas menaiki wahana, kamipun beristirahat sebentar, sambil memakan icecream yang tadi kami beli.

Hari sudah mulai sore, langit terlihat mendung, kami berdua berniat untuk pulang. Tapi pada saat diperjalanan tiba-tiba hujan turun. Sehun menarik tanganku lalu berlari ke tempat yang setidaknya bisa melindungi kami dari air hujan.

Bodohnya aku tidak memakai jaket, aku hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek saja.

'Dingin sekali' batinku. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Kau pakai saja, nanti kau bisa sakit bila tak memakainya, aku tidak mau kau sakit" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Betapa senangnya aku ketika mendengarnya, rasa dingin tadi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Dapat dipastikan sekarang ini wajahku pasti merah padam, akupun menunduk malu.

Lama kami menunggu, tapi hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Sepertinya hujan seperti ini susah untuk reda, daripada kita terus menunggu lebih baik kita pergi saja sekarang, karena sepertinya sekarang atau nanti kita tetap akan kebasahan" ujar Sehun.

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya' batinku.

"Ayo pergi ke flatku saja hyung, flatku lebih dekat dari sini, nanti kau ku antar pulang" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu iapun menarik tanganku dan kami berlari bersama. Jaket tadi yang diberikan Sehun kupakai untuk menutupi kepala kami agar air hujan tak langsung menyentuh kepala kami. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik jaketnya, dan ia pakai untuk melindungi kepalaku saja.

'Ya Tuhan ia sangat baik, disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya ia melindungiku, padahal aku ini lebih tua darinya, aku merasa malu sekaligus senang. Ia benar-benar baik, aku semakin mencintainya' batinku.

Setelah itu kami sampai di flatnya Sehun, Sehun langsung mengambilkan handuk untukku.

"Kau basah hyung, pakai dulu saja bajuku daripada nanti kau masuk angin" ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebuah baju padaku. Aku mengangguk, tapi tak lekas mengganti bajuku. Sekarang ini aku sedang mengatur detak jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat. Aku merasa sangat gugup, masalahnya sekarang ini aku dan Sehun hanya berdua saja disini, garis bawahi BERDUA di flat yang sepi ini dan diluar hujan, hujan yang lumayan deras. Lama kami terdiam dalam keheningan sampai ia angkat bicara

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana eoh? Kau tidak mau mengganti bajumu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, emh itu, bolehkah aku sekalian numpang mandi disini? Aku merasa badanku tidak enak jika tidak mandi setelah beraktifitas" jawabku.

"Oh begitu, yasudah sana mandi saja, aku kira kau kenapa" balasnya.

"Gomawo" ujarku lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, lalu mulai membuka pakaianku satu persatu, setelah semuanya lepas dari tubuhku, aku mulai menyalakan shower, tiba-tiba saja Sehun memanggilku

"Hyung, Luhannie hyung" ujarnya. Dan

BRAK,,,

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Akupun kaget setengah mati.

"Ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuka pintu? Cepat tutup lagi, aku mau mandi" ujarku sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhku yang tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun meskipun aku yakin Sehun tetap bisa melihat tubuhku.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mengunci pintu" ucapnya.

"Ok, ok setelah kau tutup pintu aku akan menguncinya, jadi tolong sekarang kau keluar" jawabku, dan sekarang ini aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah saking malunya, bagaimana tidak, dia pasti melihat semuanya, melihat tubuhku.

BRUK

Dia menutup pintu, tapi bukannya keluar dia malah tetap berada di kamar mandi.

"Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Hyung, lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja ya" ujar Sehun dengan senyum evilnya.

"MWO? A ak ku tidak mau, cepat keluar" ucapku sedikit terbata karena gugup , ia malah tak mengindahkan ucapanku tapi mulai membuka bajunya. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan, aku berbalik badan membelakanginya. Aku tak sanggup kalau harus melihat tubuhnya.

'Ya Tuhan, dia ini kenapa sih? Tolong jauhkan syetan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini' batinku.

Tak lama setelah itu, kurasakan tangan hangat menyentuh tubuhku dan memelukku. Sehun memelukku dibawah air yang keluar dari shower. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku sangat gugup sekarang. Lalu ia mulai menciumi tengkukku.

"Engh" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan desahan. Malunya aku, tapi memang tak bisa kutahan karena sentuhan-sentuhan dari Sehun membuatku seperti ini.

Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhku, aku menunduk malu dan memejamkan mataku, aku benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya. Wajahku memanas seketika, saat aku tersadar bahwa aku dan Sehun tengah berdua di kamar mandi dengan keadaan full naked. Tak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ia memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku, ia persempit jarak diantara kita hingga dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya tepat di depan wajahku. Seperti terbawa suasana yang telah diciptakan oleh Sehun aku mulai menutup mataku dan bibir kamipun bersentuhan. Pertama-tama hanya ciuman biasa dengan penuh kelembutan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ciumannya mulai memanas, ia memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibirku dan gigitan-gitan kecil yang membuat bibirku memerah. Akupun mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, lalu ia memintaku membuka mulut agar ia dapat menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Ia masukkan lidahnya ke mulutku, mengabsen satu persatu gigiku dan ia menggodaku untuk berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Engh, emh" aku sedikit melenguh.

Karena merasa tertantang akupun membalasnya. Aku mulai memainkan lidahku, tapi tetap saja ia yang mendominasi. Setelah lama dengan tetap posisi seperti itu, akupun mulai mendorong tubuh Sehun karena apa yang kami lakukan membuat kami kekurangan oksigen untuk dihirup. Nafasku terengah-engah, dengan sedikit saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Aku segera menghapusnya karena sadar Sehun tengah memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatiku dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Kau sexy sekali, Chagia aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu" ujarnya sambil sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya ketelingaku.

"Engh" aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mulai menciumi telingaku, lalu mengulumnya.

"Ah, emh" aku sedikit mendesah atas perlakuannya. Ia benar-benar namja evil. Aku tak sanggup mengalahkannya. Setelah menciumi telingaku, ia kembali mengulum bibirku, ia tekan tengkukku memperdalam ciumannya. Karena ia semakin menekan tubuhku, 'junior' kami bersentuhan dan itu membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Emh, eng" aku mendesah tertahan karena ciumanku dengan Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun berpindah menciumi leherku, kepalaku semakin pusing saat dirasa lidahnya menjilati leherku seperti menjilati icecream, lalu memberi gigitan-gitan yang meninggalkan bercak merah tak beraturan di leherku. Bisa kurasakan sedikit rasa perih karena gigitan-gigitannya langsung terkena air dari shower yang tadi kunyalakan, tapi rasa perih itu hilang diganti dengan kenikmatan saat kurasakan tangannya memainkan kedua nippleku yang sedari tadi menegang karena perlakuannya.

"Ah" suara itu keluar lagi saat Sehun terus menerus menyentuhku. Ia menciumi nipple kananku sedangkan yang kiri ia mainkan dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya mulai memainkan 'juniorku'.

Ini gila, benar-benar membuatku gila, bagaimana tidak? Semua titik sensitifku di sentuh olehnya. Nipple kananku yang di kulum olehnya lalu dijilati bagaikan sebuah permen untuknya, ia mainkan nipple kiriku dan memilinnya. Dan 'juniorku' ia mainkan, ia mengkocok 'juniorku' dengan tempo beraturan, tapi setelah lama kelamaan ia makin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Ah, emh, eng, aaa ah Sehunnieh" membuatku mendesah tak karuan. Dia memang pandai membuatku seperti ini.

"Ah, Sehunnieeh a kuh mauh keluarh" ujarku dengan susah payah seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih yang membasahi tangan Sehun

"Kau lucu sekali Hyung, masih mau meneruskannya? Padahal aku baru saja pemanasan lho, tapi kau sudah keluar lagi" ujar Sehun sambil sedikit terkekeh .

' Aku ini memang payah, aku sudah orgasme padahal Sehun baru saja pemanasan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Namja evil ini bisa membuatku gila. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi? Masa setengah-setengah? Jadi mending diteruskan saja . Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi _pervert_ begini?' batinku.

"Hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Aku masih belum menjawabnya,lalu tiba-tiba saja ia melepas sentuhannya dariku.

"Kau tidak mau ya? Yasudah aku tidak akan memaksa" ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba saja aku menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lho" ucapnya. Aku tidak menjawab dan masih tetap memeluknya. Ia melepas pelukanku lalu mematikan shower, mengambil handuk menutupi badanku sedangkan ia sendiri masih telanjang bulat. Ia menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia membawaku menuju kamarnya, dihempaskannya tubuhku di tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka handuk yang tadi menutupi badanku lalu tanpa permisi ia kembali mencium bibirku dengan posisi menindih tubuhku dan menahannya dengan tangannya. Aku mulai mengalungkan tanganku lagi ke lehernya. Aku remas kepalanya saat ia memperdalam ciumannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanya suara decakan bibir kami yang saling melumat satu sama lain dan rintikkan hujan yang sedari tadi belum mereda.

Tangannya mulai kembali menggerayangiku membuat kepalaku kembali berputar putar. Ia kembali memilin-milin nippleku sambil terus menciumiku. Lalu ciumannya pidah ke leherku lagi, memberikan tanda lagi disana yang sudah terlihat penuh oleh bercak merah. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya membuat 'junior' kami kembali bersentuhan.

"Ah" desahku lagi yang tak kuat kutahan jika ini terus menerus berlanjut. Tubuhku yang harusnya dingin karena sedari tadi terkena air malah semakin panas karena perbuatannya.

"Ah,, emppph Sehunnieeh" racauku tak jelas saat ia kembali bermain-main dengan juniorku.

"Kau sexy sekali baby" ujarnya.

BLUSH

Wajahku yang merah semakin merah mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakanmu, kita lakukan sekarang ya chagi" ucapnya.

"Arrgggh,, appo" ujarku saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangku, sarafkupun menegang, dan ku tahu Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya pada holeku.

"Mian baby, tenanglah lubangmu terlalu sempit, jadi aku harus melonggarkannya agar 'juniorku' dapat masuk" ujarnya lagi seraya memasukkan satu jari lagi ke holeku.

"Aww,, aishh, appo" rintihku lagi yang memang merasakan sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tak lama setelah itu ia memasukkan jari yang ketiga, bayangkan 3 jari berada di dalam holeku, betapa sakitnya itu. Aku masih tetap merintih kesakitan, tapi sepertinya Sehun tak mengindahkanku. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dalam holeku membuat sensasi aneh dalam tubuhku.

"Ah,, emph, aahh , Se Sehunn nieh" racauku tak jelas. Sehun hanya tersenyum evil, setelah dirasa holeku sudah cukup melebar, ia menggantinya dengan 'junior'nya. Dan dalam satu hentakkan mengambil alih rasa sakit dalam tubuhku.

"ARRRGHH,, APPO,, " teriakku menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuat pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku, membuat tanganku mencengkram erat seprei tempat tidur Sehun.

"Tenanglah Hannie, tenanglah, percayakan padaku" ujar Sehun lembut lalu mengecup kedua mataku, lalu turun ke hidungku dan bibirku. Ia memberikan lumatan kecil disana, sepertinya perlakuannya barusan membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit tadi yang dirasakan. Dan tak lama kemudian, sepertinya holeku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing di dalamnya.

Kemudian Sehun mulai menggerakan badannya, maju mundur dengan gerakan intens.

"Eng,, eng,, empph,, aaah" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulutku, suara yang tak kuinginkan tapi entah mengapa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sehun mulai menciumiku lagi, Tangan kirinya memilin nippleku kembali, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengkocok 'junior'ku yang sempat terabaikan. Ia mengkocoknya sesuai tempo memaju mundurkan badannya. Kini kami memang sudah bersatu seutuhnya, Sehun telah berada di dalamku.

"Ah,, engh, Se Sehunnieh Sa ranghae yo" ujarku dengan susah payah. Ia hanya tersenyum,

"Ne, Na do Sarang hae" ujarnya.

"Ah, Se hunnieh Faster" pintaku, Sehun menurut, ia mempercepat gerakannya, terus mendorong 'junior'nya dan tak lupa gerakan tangannyapun mempercepat kocokannya pada 'junior'ku. Membuat diriku seperti melayang-layang. Aku akui sekarang ini aku tengah berada di ambang kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Meskipun tadi sempat tersakiti tapi semua rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja saat di balas dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Sampai kurasakan 'junior'ku berkedut-kedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ah.. Sehunnieh a ku mauh ke luarh" ujarku dan benar saja cairan putih itu keluar untuk kedua kalinya memenuhi tempat tidur dan perut Sehun.

"Kau curang chagi, kau sudah 2 kali keluar, aku masih belum, bertahanlah sampai aku keluar" ujarnya dan semakin mepercepat gerakannya membuat alunan menggairahkan kembali keluar dari mulutku. Dan

"Aaaahhh" alunan panjang keluar dari mulut Sehun setelah ia berhasil mencapai klimaksnya berbarengan dengan cairan putih yang terasa hangat di lubangku. Peluh keringat keluar dari tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan 'junior'nya.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkannya?" tanyaku.

"Ani, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita ingin melanjutkan untuk ronde kedua" jawabnya.

"Shireo, aku sudah lelah, aku ingin tidur" balasku.

"Yah, kau ini curang, kau masih mending sudah 2 kali keluar, aku kan baru satu kali, kau harus membantu memuaskanku" ujarnya tanpa adanya jawaban dariku. Aku pura-pura tidur agar ia tak mengajakku untuk ronde kedua. Jujur saja aku memang sangat lelah.

"cih" terdengar dia mendesis tapi tetap tak aku hiraukan. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dari lubangku, memelukku, dan mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Saranghaeo" ujarnya. Dan kamipun tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

_HunHan Couple_

Pagi hari

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan mengedarkan pandanganku karena merasa tak melihat Sehun disampingku.

"Sudah bangun? Tidur nyenyakkah?" tanyanya padaku, dia terlihat sudah dengan pakaian rapih sambil membawa gelas berisikan kopi.

"Ah, ne" jawabku singkat dengan wajah sedikit merona ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, saat akan bangun aku tersadar bahwa tubuhku masih full naked. Aku mencari-cari bajuku, lalu mencoba bangun dan berdiri dengan menutupi badanku oleh selimut, aku terjatuh kembali saat merasakan nyeri di holeku akibat perbuatan namja evil yang sekarang tengah berduduk santai di atas sofa sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Sehun padaku yang masih mencari bajuku.

"Emh, aku mencari bajuku" ujarku, sambil menahan sakit di holeku.

"Bukankah masih berada di kamar mandi?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menepuk jidatku,

"kemarin kan aku berniat untuk mandi sampai itu semua terjadi, ah aku langsung saja geh ke kamar mandi sekalian mandi pagi" gumamku. Aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan susah payah berjalan dengan mengenakan selimut di tubuhku, tapi pada saat melewati Sehun, ia menarik selimut yang ku pakai, dan hampir saja membuka semuanya. Tapi dengan cepat aku menariknya kembali.

"Kenapa bersusah payah menutupinya begitu eoh? Semalam kan aku sudah melihat semuanya" ujarnya sambil sedikit menggodaku.

"Cih, terserahku dong, mau ditutup atau tidak. Sudahlah aku mau mandi" jawabku. Wajahku merah kembali.

'Dia tidak sadar apa, aku kan malu. Dasar namja tak pengertian' batinku.

"Lalu mau ke kamar mandi dengan membawa selimutku begitu?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Emh itu itu.." aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan Sehun malah tertawa menertawakanku. Aku kesal dibuatnya, ia mempermainkanku.

"Ya, jangan permainkan aku" ujarku seraya mempoutkan bibirku. Ia hanya terkekeh, Sehun mendekatiku dan mengecup bibirku kilat.

CUP~

"Kau sangat manis" ujarnya.

BLUSH

Wajahku memerah, aku sangat senang dia menyebutku manis. Lalu Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk dan memberikannya padaku.

"Tutup dengan ini saja jika kau malu" ucapnya.

Wajahku kembali memerah, aku sangat malu sekali. lalu terlihat ia meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar. Aku langsung memakai handuknya, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Akupun mulai membersihkan tubuhku.

Setelah siap semuanya, kami pun mulai meninggalkan flat Sehun menuju rumahku, karena Sehun memang berniat mengantarkanku.

Diperjalanan saat aku sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pertautan tangan kami.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, lihat ada anak anjing yang sepertinya kesusahan, aku bantu dulu ya" ujarnya lalu menghampiri anak anjing yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan karena sekarang ini tengah berada di tengah jalan. Sepertinya anak anjing itu berniat untuk menyebrang, tapi susah untuk menyebrang jalan, hingga sampai di tengah jalan saja. Lalu dengan segera Sehun mengambilnya dan menggendongnya menuju sebrang jalan, tapi setelah ia simpan di sebrang jalan anak anjing itu malah berlari ke tengah jalan, karena terkaget Sehun berusaha untuk mengejarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi,

"AWAS" teriakku lalu

BRUK

Sehun terpental jauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Saking kagetnya aku terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata, banyak orang yang langsung menghampiri Sehun. Tapi aku hanya terdiam dan air matapun mulai berjatuhan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, kejadian itu semua tepat di depan mataku. Sehun memang orang baik, maka dari itu ia tak bisa membiarkan anak anjing itu kebingungan. Kenapa tadi aku membiarkannya pergi menolong anjing itu, kenapa tak kutahan saja, kenapa bukan aku saja yang menolong anjing itu penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Aku melihat orang-orang mulai panic, ambulanspun datang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku belari menghampiri Sehun yang sekarang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Aku melihat darah mengalir deras dari kepala Sehun. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya, kini orang yang aku cintai tak sadarkan diri dengan bergelinang darah. Lalu di ambilnya tubuh Sehun dan dibawa ke ambulans menuju RS. Akupun ikut kedalam ambulans. Diperjalanan aku terus menggenggam erat tangannya berharap ia dapat terselamatkan. Pikiranku kacau, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Setelah sampai di RS, Sehun di bawa ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan UGD, ia dipakaikan berbagai macam alat. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya, pandanganku tiba-tiba mengabur, dan pendengaranku semakin lama semakin hilang. Semuanya jadi gelap, aku tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback Off

Yah setelah itu aku mendengar kabar Sehun terlalu kehilangan banyak darah dan akhirnya ia meninggal di RS, meninggalkanku meninggalkan dunia ini. Semuanya terasa mimpi bagiku, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras saat mengingat semua itu. memang sangat menyedihkan, menyakitkan hati membuatku sangat sesak untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kelembutan wajahnya saat tersenyum padaku. Aku masih ingat ketika ia merengek dan marah-marah saat ku ambil bublle tea kesukaannya. Aku masih ingat saat ia menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Aku masih ingat seringaian mata evilnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat cool. Aku masih ingat ketika ia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan membuat hatiku serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika tahu ia juga menyukaiku. Aku masih ingat ciuman pertama kita saat itu ia bilang padaku akan selalu melindungiku dan terus bersamaku dan kulihat wajahnya memerah setelah mengatakannya, itu kenangan manis untukku. Aku masih ingat semuanya, semuanya tentang dirinya. Dan yang paling aku ingat adalah sentuhan-sentuhanya yang menyalurkan kehangatan, ia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan pahit manisnya cinta. Saat aku kesusahan ia pasti ada untukku, ia pasti membantuku sesulit apapun masalahku. Ia adalah orang yang selalu aku cinta. Sekarang semua itu tinggal kenangan belaka. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun, jongmal saranghae. Kau akan selalu kusimpan dihatiku, aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku hidup di dunia ini tanpa adanya kehadiranmu.

Hujan masih turun membasahi bumi, aku masih berdiam disini mengingat semuanya, mengingat dia, Oh Sehun orang yang aku cintai.

THE END

Ah akhirnya selesai juga..

Mian ya kalau ternyata malah kurang hot

Harap di maklum ya, kayanya saya memang belum ahli kalo buat FF NC.. -_-"

Awalnya pengen nyoba bikin FF sedih, tapi pengennya readers gak galau karena baca yang sedih-sedih jadi saya panasin geh FFnya, dibikin FF NC yang sedih gitu.

Tapi yah beginilah jadinya, kayanya gagal geh. (Raut wajah sedih)

Mian ya mian banget.

Beribu terimakasih yang udah mau ngerelain waktunya buat baca FF ini.

Dan beratusribu terimakasih buat yang mau ngoment FF ini. Komentar yang pedes-pedes juga gak pa2 ko, author terima dengan ikhlas. XD

Yosh Chingudeul jongmal gomawoyo..

Jngn lupa RCL~ ^^


End file.
